With the rapid development of social networks and social applications, people hope to share what they see and hear to friends in the quickest and easiest way and save the great content shared by the other people into a mobile phone for purpose of viewing whenever and wherever possible.
However, generally, the sharing is not based on the function of a mobile terminal itself, but is based on a sharing mechanism within a website for application programs. The user can share contents of specific formats supported by sharing interfaces, which are preset in the application programs, to the friends through the sharing interfaces. Nevertheless, the formats supported by the sharing interface of each of the application programs are not necessarily the same. Therefore, if it is preset in a first application program that a sharing interface thereof can not connect to a second application program, then the user can not share the content supported by the sharing interface in the first application to the second application program, and this limits the content that can be shared.
For example, suppliers of mobile terminals set a sharing interface in the application program Wechat in advance; and the sharing interface can connect to the application program Tencent MicroBlog, and a format of the content to be shared supported by the sharing interface is of a website. After the user opens WeChat in a mobile terminal, the user can share a link of a webpage from which a great article is browsed to a circle of friends of WeChat or a homepage of Tencent MicroBlog through the preset sharing interface so that the friends thereof can browse the article shared by the user through the link. Because the preset sharing interface in WeChat can not connect to the application program Tencent's Qzone, the user can not share the link to Tencent's Qzone so as to be browsed by the friends. Furthermore, because pure text or picture is not supported by the sharing interface, the user can not share the pure text or picture to the friends through the interface.
Additionally, because contents saved in the memory of the current mobile terminal are not preset to be able to be connected to sharing interfaces of various social networking websites, they can not be identified by APIs for sharing in various social networking websites. Therefore, the user can not share the contents saved in the memory of the mobile terminal to friends in various application programs, which causes inconveniences to the user. For example, directly sharing of music is not supported by Tencent's Qzone and WeChat, so the user can not directly copy and paste the music saved in the memory card of the mobile terminal into Tencent's Qzone and WeChat.